


Penguins

by snowglobegays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Animal larry, Educational, I watched march if the penguin while writing this, M/M, Penguins, he's special like that, larry - Freeform, lets ignore the fact that Louis is a boy and can't really lay eggs, penguin larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowglobegays/pseuds/snowglobegays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to go get food while Harry protects their egg. (They're penguins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguins

**Author's Note:**

> Animal larry is cute ok

Harry was sad. His Louis was leaving soon. They wouldn't be able to cuddle or bow their heads together. Louis would be gone for two months! He might never make it back... 

Louis was nervous. He had to go to the ocean and eat everything he could while his Harry protected their egg. He could get killed! Louis knew that if he was killed, their baby would die, and his Harry would be upset. 

But, at that time, the two were standing close, their beaks overlapping, their fins touching. They were waiting. Waiting for the cold to come. Waiting for the egg. 

The winter was harsh, as it is always. Snow blew, wind rushed through their group, and the dats shorten considerably. 

In early June, Louis felt something, and there was his egg. His little egg... 

Quickly, he and Harry huddled close to pass the egg to Harry. Louis was starving. He made the pass fast and safe. Soon after, the females and few males started to the sea. Louis touched heads with Harry one last time, and was off. 

Harry croaked sadly as he watched Louis sliding away. Bowing his head and tapping their egg softly, Harry waddled to the huddle the males had started. 

He waited. In the cold when the wind roared and when the snow pelted down. He waited and kept his egg warm. Their egg. 

Harry hoped Louis would want to mate again. If Harry let their egg die, surely not. 

Louis was waddling away fast, needing to get to the water over 70 miles away. He watched in anguish as seals and polar bears took some of his companions. 

The ocean was there. Louis joyously jumped in, swimming to his feast. He gulped down krill after krill, hoping he would get to use it for his egg. 

Harry was not on the edge. There were penguins surrounding him as the wind blew unfortunate males away. He watched in horror as some let their eggs out of their pouches. 

Harry was starving. He hasn't eaten in three months. Louis wouldn't be back soon. His mate needed to eat for when their baby hatched. 

It was dark. The wind was colder. Harry pressed closer to the group, looking up when he saw light. There were colorful lights flashing across the night sky. Yellows and golds and reds and blues all in different streaks, like they were dancing. 

Louis heard a faint honk from a panicked mother, and he knew there was a seal fast approaching. Determined, he swam to the hole he came from faster than any of the others. It was July, he was full, and the eggs would hatch soon. Louis needed to get back to his Harry. 

Harry cracked an eye open, watching the sun rising slightly. He lifted the fat protecting his and Louis's egg to let it see sun. 

There was a small beak poking a hole in the egg. Harry felt the group huddling closer, circling. A storm was going to come soon. 

Harry lifted his fat once more to see their egg breaking. A small penguin poked his head out. Harry honked in joy. He couldn't wait for Louis to get home. 

Harry regurgitated a milky substance from the back if his throat, feeding his newly hatched chick. He was hungry. Starving at that. 

Louis didn't return that day. He picked up his pace, racing to get to Harry. 

Then, they were there. Harry waddled to the edge if the group in effort to get to Louis. 

Louis was overjoyed. He heard Harry's low honk, and honked his own, higher honk. Harry knew it was Louis. 

They waddled to each other, bumping when they met. Louis cooed over his chick. (And his boy.) 

Harry watched fondly as Louis coughed up food to feed their baby. 

Both males were overjoyed. They made life. 

Louis and Harry quickly passed the chick so Louis held it so Harry could sing to his chick. 

Harry had to go to the ocean. He had promised Louis he would be back. 

A couple months later, Harry went home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me warm inside


End file.
